supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oberon (The Primordials)
Oberon is the fifth Primordial Being, appearing shortly after Pagan and Death came into existence, governing time and space. Oberon is the youngest brother of God, Chaos, Pagan, and Death and the half brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. History Oberon was with God when He was creating the Archangels, witnessing there grace coming into existence and their rapid maturation. When Chaos attacked Pagan and corrupted his children Oberon assisted in creating a method of purifying them, and when Pagan finally sealed Chaos away with the assistance of the Archangels Oberon made the space-time continuum. Oberon created Avalon and the fairies, making the realm his base of operations to assist in maintaining the time stream with the fairies inhabiting it. In 1900 A.D, a woman of letters named Dorothy ended up in Oz and upon asking Oberon was allowed to stay and assist in peacekeeping as a Guardian of Avalon. Present Day Oberon looked into the future after the Apocalypse had occurred to see what it would bring and was disturbed by what he saw, in an attempt to prevent that future he sent his older brother Pagan a vision of that future. Later, after the Winchesters had left Seattle and were driving home Oberon appeared to them and gave them a job, tricking them by claiming he called their significant others to inform them of their extended leave, and "wondering" if he made the call sound like a kidnapping. Personality Oberon, as the Primordial Being of Time, is a very efficient and punctual being, almost to the point of obsession. He is know for occasionally making puns about time when appearing, and is also mischievous. Oberon once painted Death's suit pink as a prank, and tricked the Winchesters into revealing their extended leave to their significant others with a grin on his face. As the Winchesters learned, Oberon is not very helpful with regards to directions, and when asked where to find what the monsters he was having them look Oberon pointed to a map of Oregon and stated it was somewhere in there. Oberon has a great deal of knowledge about human technology and entertainment, quickly coming up with an analogy as to why his brothers don't interfere much that Dean and Sam could understand easily. Oberon has been known to allow humans to stay in Avalon if they so choose, but asks them to be peacekeepers in exchange. As time itself, Oberon always says he is never late nor early, and always appears right when he meant to. Powers & Abilities As the Primordial Being of Time, Oberon has tremendous power, only being surpassed by his brothers. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Oberon has a great deal of power, being able to do almost anything he can imagine, except defeat his older brothers alone. Even though Oberon is the youngest and weakest among the Primordial Beings he is in no way a pushover. * High Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Oberon has a vast amount of knowledge about creation and near absolute knowledge about the future. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence, Oberon is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Time, he cannot be killed until Time ends. In the event his body is destroyed, he can repair it as long as Time exists. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Oberon can withstand attacks from Chaos, Pagan and Death for a time before being killed, and can be injured by the Archangels but not to any significant degree. * Omnilingualism: As a Primordial Being Oberon can understand and utilize any form of communication. * Future Sight: Oberon is able to see the future better than his older brothers and is able to mostly account for free will in his predictions, he was able to see roughly six years into the future effortlessly and had an accurate view of the events that could've occurred, later sending this prediction to Pagan. * Supernatural Perception: Oberon can see any being in existence, unless his sight is blocked by two or more of his older brothers * Purification: Oberon, together with Pagan, created a method for younger species to purify the Nephesh of Chaos' corruption using stakes. * Entity/World Creation: Oberon is powerful enough to create an entire realm and species, including Avalon and the Fairies. * Chrono/Spatialkinesis: Oberon can manipulate the space/time continuum to an unlimited degree as he created it, and is capable of creating time loops, freezing time, aging objects and people to dust and going forward or backward in time with a thought. Due to his ability to manipulate Space-Time he can heal almost any injure by rewinding that specific area in time to a point that it wasn't damaged. Oberon can also shift an area into a tremendously faster time frame, seemingly stopping time in that area to those who experience it and causing the world to appear grayed out. * Power Bestowal: Oberon can bestow powers onto younger species, giving humans in his realm near immortality while in Avalon if they choose to stay and become peacekeepers. * Super Strength: Oberon has extraordinary strength, being able to overwhelm anything younger than Amara with ease, and defeat Amara with little effort. * Teleportation: Oberon can appear anywhere and anytime unless two or more of his brothers block him. * Apparition: Oberon can send and retrieve objects throughout time and space. * Shapeshifting: Oberon can change his appearance with a thought, taking on Human form when speaking to The Winchesters. Vulnerabilities Even though Oberon is a Primordial Being, even he has weaknesses. Beings * His Brothers: Oberon is the youngest of his brothers, and they can harm and kill him for a time. * Archangels: Combined the archangels can harm Oberon to a small degree, but they cannot do any lasting damage and will be quickly defeated by him. * Amara: As she is a fragment of Oberon's brother Amara can lightly injure him, however he will quickly outmatch and defeat her. Weapons * Pagan's Sword: the weapon of Pagan can destroy his form for a time. * Death's Scythe: the weapon of Death can destroy his form for a time. Others * Time Paradox: A paradox in the time stream can weaken him, but not to any significant degree. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters